The Past
by Inu-The-Silver-Fox
Summary: It seems Inu went back through time and ended up 5-years-old again odd it seems the whole story went back but wait does Sesshomaru and Inu have some thing going on? Read and find out.


Inu-the-Silver-Fox: Note this story takes place when everyone is 5-years- old except Sesshomaru he is ten.  
  
The Past  
  
A small little girl was born on a beautiful summer day. The clouds were clear, the grass was warm, and the wind was nothing more than a soft breeze flowing over all plant life. The girl weighted only about five pounds and the one who gave birth to her was already fast asleep. Her father who ruled the north smiled as he held the small child. His mate had already went to sleep dreaming about the future nothing more. We walked down the hallway only to greeted by his five year old daughter. Her gray eyes staring at the small bundle of joy that her father held. Her soul kitten resting on her shoulder. Her gray silk dress was all wrinkled while she got closer to examine the small child more closely. The baby didn't say a word which was odd, but was true.  
  
"Yasha, this is your new younger sister...Inu..." Her father smiled while the five-year-old child danced around him.  
  
"Are you serious, father?" Yasha look up at him with a crazy unbelievable look on her face.  
  
He nodded, "Hai,"  
  
He held the child more protective while walking past a few youkai lords. They stared at the Northern ruler oddly then smiled noticing why he acted so protective it was because of his new daughter. He held her tightly while he walked past them. Yasha follow her father wondering, 'Where is father taking our new child?'  
  
"Nice daughter, Yasha!" A wolf youkai called while his son Kouga stood by him looking on.  
  
Yasha didn't pay no attention to him but only a small nod. The next youkai who said something was the ruler of the Western Lands. His comment was, "Yasha, she smells odd...like a hanyou..."  
  
Yasha stopped and looked at Western Ruler and replied, "She isn't though. She is a mixed blood youkai."  
  
He nodded, "I see, Yasha well she will become a fine fighter if she has your blood in her."  
  
"Hai," Yasha replied, smiling. "Thank you."  
  
Yasha smiled one last time and left the rest of the youkais chatting about the new child that has come. He went down on last hall and entered a small baby-like room filled with stuffed dolls (mostly foxes). A small wooden cradle in the corner for her. Yasha walked in and laid Inu down to sleep. When he looked back all types of youkais looked in wanting to see the small child as well. His daughter Yasha glanced up at her father and sighed, "Father what about those youkais? They all want to see Inu..."  
  
He snorted, "I know..."  
  
The youkais all watched from the door way when Yasha's daughter went out first dragging Kouga with her and Inuyasha followed on his own while Sesshomaru came with them, following behind. Yasha stayed and let the youkais (lords and commoners) look at her but kept a watchful eye on them as they laid their fingers on her. If they harmed her in anyway Yasha would personal slay them.  
  
Yasha and Kouga were play fighting while Inuyasha watched. Sesshomaru watched as well but he wasn't that interested as Inuyasha he was clapping, cheering about the fight. The only pup that didn't show up had to be Naome. She and her father never showed up but that didn't bother Yasha not one bit while he watched the last of the youkais had their fill with Inu. When they left Kouga was the first to leave. Inuyasha begged to stay and got as his wish but Sesshomaru had to stay with him just in case any harm came to him. Yasha the ruler of the north places a silver fox doll in between Inu's small arms and left to the library to read about her breed. He past His daughter Yasha and Inuyasha, they were play fighting on the floor while Sesshomaru watched shaking his head while they played.  
  
"Yasha, don't hurt him." The fox ruler commanded.  
  
"I won't, father." The five-year-old pup nodded, letting Inuyasha get up to breathe.  
  
"Sir, may I come to library with you?" Sesshomaru was desperate to leave Yasha and Inuyasha alone.  
  
Yasha's father smiled, "Hai, Sesshomaru."  
  
The dog youkai smiled and followed Yasha into the library where they both found thousands of books about youkais, some stories, and some of the books were even about youkai's breeds. Yasha picked up a mixed blood youkai book called, Fate and read it for awhile while Sesshomaru read A Tale of the Dog Youkai. Yasha smiled while he read to himself, A mixed blood youkai is very rare only a few have them in their litter. If you do then fate as smiled greatly a pond you oh great youkai. If thou had a girl instead of a man then that girl will be the next youkai lord, but soon oh great youkai they won't believe in female rulers so you'll have to make then believe. If not then she will be banish into the forest to serve the rest of her days there for all entirety. Be warned about some youkais who will used your own child against you. Mixed blood youkais have the ability to predict their opponents moves and search out there weaknesses. To them that is a gift but to their enemies it is a curse. The most wonderful thing about your mixed blood youkai is that by training it the youkai will become stronger and only time will tell before your child leaves home for nothing more than peace. If the youkai does not get peace then a horrible past will form. That past is then the most powerful weaknesses a mixed blood youkai will have. When their past is formed they put it in the deepest part of their souls so it can never hurt them again...that is what you may expect from that type of youkai. If not worse the youkai will leave home and never return feeling ashamed. Yasha frowned at the thought of Inu leaving but it was in her blood and it was fate that she was born a mixed youkai. Sesshomaru looked at Yasha and put down his book to meet his gaze.  
  
He said boldly, "Yasha, I'll protect her."  
  
Yasha looked at Sesshomaru and smiled, "I know, Sesshomaru. Thank you, that means a lot to me."  
  
Sesshomaru meant it too, he would give his life for Inu even though he never met the girl but he knew if he stayed around her just a bit more then he will meet her and he had to bring Inuyasha too...Oh, he hated his half brother but some how Inuyasha had feelings toward Yasha (just not to confuse you I meant Yasha's daughter). He was sickened by the site but somehow he accepted that and went on with his life. Yasha and Inuyasha were play fighting again only to be cut off but a very mad youkai face.  
  
"Yasha, your mother has been worried sick about you. Come..." It was obvious that the youkai was a maid.  
  
"But," Yasha was about to protest until she grabbed her arm and pulled her away.  
  
Inuyasha followed them while the maid led then up two stair cases and into a hallway luckily the library was on the first floor. When they came to a stop Yasha walked in her mother's room and there she was greeted by a dog youkai. The youkai was a dog but she was not just a normal dog she was black dog. Her black ears twitched as Yasha sat on the edge of the bed while Inuyasha was standing in the doorway.  
  
"I have brought her, Akida.." The maid quickly left after that, leaving Yasha and her mother alone.  
  
Yasha watched as Akida sat up her hands together across her lap. The blankets covered her under body, her long slider black tail poking out of under the edge of the bed. Akida was only wearing a black shirt the rest of her body was covered up by the blankets. Yasha smiled at her mother as her tail entwined with her mother's.  
  
"Yasha, I know by now that you saw Inu, your sister." Akida's words were gentle and soft.  
  
"Hai, mother she is a dream come true." Yasha commented while Akida smiled.  
  
"Yasha, isn't Inuyasha here?" Akida's nose was right on the money as always.  
  
"Hai," Yasha smirked while adding, "he and Sesshomaru are staying over for awhile...I hope..."  
  
"Oh?" Akida look worried for a moment. "Must be because of your father."  
  
"I think so..." Yasha spoke while her mind drifted toward Inuyasha. "Mother can Inuyasha stay?"  
  
"Hm?" Akida was confused at the question but then nodded, "Hai, Yasha he is welcome to stay just like Sesshomaru."  
  
Yasha smiled, "Thanks mom."  
  
Inuyasha watched on his mouth spread into a soft smile. He enjoyed this even though he couldn't be any a part of but he enjoyed Yasha talking with her mother. Her beauty to him was unmatched in anyway, shape, form, or fashion. He watched on, pulling his sleeves down trying to cover his hands. Inuyasha felt more at ease around her than around his older half brother Sesshomaru who mostly spend his time with Yasha (the ruler of the north) than he does with Inuyasha which didn't bother him at all. Yasha undid her tail and waved at Inuyasha.  
  
"You may go, Yasha. Go play with Inuyasha." Akida smiled, positioning herself into a better sleeping position going back to sleep.  
  
"Natio, mom." With that said Yasha went out of the room to meet Inuyasha.  
  
"Natio, my daughter..." Akida smiled one last time then went to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he followed her down stairs where they met Yasha and Sesshomaru. Yasha gently lifted his daughter up and yawned, "Yasha, Time for time...It's about 1 o'clock in the morning..."  
  
"Hai," Sesshomaru agreed while lifting up Inuyasha. "come brother, our rooms are up stairs..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Sho, brother..."  
  
Before Sesshomaru left Yasha (the daughter) waved at Inuyasha, saying, "Natio, my friend!"  
  
Inuyasha waved back and let Sesshomaru carry him up stairs to their room. Yasha was next to walk up the stairs when they came to room beside Akida's he sat Yasha down and let her rush in her room. With his soft voice he whispers to his daughter, "Natio, my child."  
  
Yasha soft voice went through his ears as she said, "Natio, my father."  
  
The youkai lord smiled and went into Akida's room and went to sleep, holding Akida in his arms whispering, "Natio, my mate. We have made a wonderful child together."  
  
In Akida's sleep she smiled, smuggling close to him. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were piled up on one bed. Sesshomaru's arm around Inuyasha pulling him close for protection even though he'd hate to admit it but he did care of Inuyasha in relation he was a dog youkai even though he was half so he still had Sesshomaru to protect him. That's what Sesshomaru did he protected him and that didn't bother the youkai prince at all in fact he enjoyed showing other youkais that he did have a brother and would do anything to protect him. His arms secured tightly around Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha squirmed quite a bit but Sesshomaru kept his arms around him.  
  
"Sesshomaru I can't sleep like this..." Inuyasha complained, hoping his brother would let go but he didn't.  
  
"Inuyasha, rest...you do need to rest...try not to think about it..." Sesshomaru commanded.  
  
"Sho, brother but it will be kinda hard to sleep with you smothering me." Inuyasha commented on the way Sesshomaru had his arms around him.  
  
"Hai, I know," He smiled. "bare with it."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and position him closer to Sesshomaru so he wouldn't smother him that bad and drifted off to sleep with Sesshomaru. The night seem to take forever to disappear. The stars shinning right through Inu's window she didn't cry for help she watched them wishing that one day she would become a great fighter nothing more but to make her father proud.  
  
~*5 Years Later*~  
  
Inu yawned pulling her self out of her bed. She looked down at it and fixed it, quickly looking at her blanket that had a beautiful silver fox in the middle. She glanced at the door way to see a 15-year-old youkai prince smiling at her.  
  
"Inu," He started. "your finally up I see."  
  
"Hai, I am." Inu sighed but then asked, "Where's Inuyasha and Yasha my sister?"  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged, "Down stairs....I think...."  
  
Inu nodded, "Sho, Sesshomaru."  
  
He glanced at her kimono dress it was the same red that Inuyasha had. He smiled softly and yet he thought she looked more beautiful in it than Inuyasha ever did in his. When Inu walked past him her long silver tail had hit him gently on his leg. He let it pass and followed. Yasha and Akida were still sleeping in their quarters and Inu slipped by them with ease. When she went down the hallway you could see pictures of Yasha (both ruler and daughter) and Akida but there was nothing for Inu. Sesshomaru watched as her silver fox ears lower. The stair case wasn't that long of a walk and when she got to the bottom she saw her sister Yasha and Inuyasha messing around with some photos that didn't interest her so she walked past them toward the door and went outside. Sesshomaru followed behind her and walked outside as well. When he saw her turn around to greet him she fell in his arms.  
  
"Oh!" Inu pulled away from his embrace. "Sesshomaru I didn't see you there."  
  
He noticed Inu's face temperature started to raise and smiled, "Inu, you weren't even paying attention."  
  
"I was!" Was Inu's great comeback.  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled, "You don't have to lie Inu."  
  
Inu started to stammer, "I-I'm not!"  
  
Sesshomaru gave in and agreed, "Sho, Inu I believe you."  
  
The small youkai smiled, "Good, come Sesshomaru I want to show you something!"  
  
He felt her grab his hand and let her. She then started to pull him away from the castle he knew better than to leave the castle but if Inu really wanted to show him something then he let her after all she was only 5-years- old and she really want him to see this. As they enter the woods Sesshomaru was on high alert just in case youkais attacked them but they never did which was odd. The forest walk lasted about 20 minutes until the came into a small rose garden. The roses were in full bloom and that's what made the sight so breath taking for Sesshomaru but he felt Inu leaning against he smiled. The view was perfect but Inu was better and he knew that but she was far to young to date after all she is only 5 maybe when she turns 15 he might...ask her but until then they can be only friends nothing more.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Inu's voice broke the silence. "Can we stay here for a while?"  
  
He smiled and nodded, "Hai, Inu we can but only for a few hours I don't want Yasha worried to death."  
  
Inu nodded, "Sho, Sesshomaru only for a few hours. I don't mind in fact being alone with you helps me clear my head.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, "You don't say? Well thanks Inu that means a lot to me more than you ever know."  
  
They stayed silent after that only watching the beauty of the roses swaying in the wind. As the wind flowed around them, they could hear the wind saying, "Aishiteru...Aishiteru..." over and over like it was fate that had brought them here. Inu smiled while Sesshomaru grinned as watched the roses, dreaming about the future.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-the-Silver-Fox: I know that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were OOC and I'm sorry I think that made the story quite interesting well tell me what you think, ok? Review, please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inuyasha & Sesshomaru's father, or Kouga's dad but I do own Inu, Yasha (both ruler and daughter), and Akida.  
  
Inu-the-Silver-Fox: I got lazy so I put the disclaimer down here...Sorry... 


End file.
